Medievil: The Return Of The Evil
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It has been another 636 years since the last defeat of Zarok the dark magician. But, now in the 21st century, a new evil has risen, and brought the world back into the medieval times, trying to seek out for revenge against the world, and bringing back a dark ruler.
1. Prologue: The Legendary Medieval Knight

In a time long ago, there was a kingdom called Gallowmere, a land where the people were happy, war was unknown, and children were polite and helpful at all times, and not just when mooching for chocolate.

The monarch of the realm, King Peregrine, was wise and just and, all in all, a bit of a decent chap — fond of philosophy, literature, and pictures of kittens in bonnets, he was an enlightened ruler.

But he had among his retinue is an official court magician, a brilliant but unscrupulous man by the name of Zarok.

Instead of confining himself to the horoscopes and balloon animals for which he was employed, Zarok began to conduct horrific experiments on the bodies of the dead.

Of course, people often get quite sensitive about their deceased loved ones, so it was not long before the King found out and had the sorcerer banished from the land.

Zarok skulked away into the wilderness and busied himself by perfecting his experiments, seething with rage, and practicing his diabolically evil laugh.

At last, an army of demons at his command, he set off to bring Gallowmere under his foul domination.

The captain of the royal guard, Sir Daniel Fortesque, led the militia into battle against the unholy horde.

Songs are sung to this day of how he spearheaded the charge deep into the accursed multitude.

How the invaders fell before him like wheat before the scythe, and how at last, though mortally wounded, he fell upon the infernal sorcerer and destroyed him utterly.

True, these songs do not have practically catchy choruses, but people cared less about chart success in those days.

And so it was that Daniel Fortesque went down in history the Hero of Gallowmere!

And there came upon the land, a time of peace, harmony, and qualities wines at affordable prices.

The tranquility was to last for 100 years, but then, the sorcerer returned…


	2. Chapter 1: Back From The Dead

But, the legend was not sure to come true.

No one has yet to tell the tale after the strange reappearance of the evil wizard.

636 years have passed after the legend faded away.

The time now, everything was normal, no wizards out to attack the village, no zombies out to eat brains, nothing was going on.

That is what Stephanie decided to do with her day.

But instead of spending her time looking for any adventures to come to her or getting herself into any trouble, she avoided those interactions and tried doing something else than that.

She instead decided to look at the museum in Europe, in a small village called Gallowmere.

Luckily, none of her "adopted family members" decided to come along with her, since she had given them a little trouble to handle.

So, there Stephanie is, standing in front of a large museum, her hands in her pockets and staring up at the small building, thinking to herself for a moment.

After a moment of thinking to herself, she entered the museum after a guild led her inside, along with a few other people.

While a dark figure entered along with them, hiding in the back of the group.

The guide leads the group into a room, where inside held many weapons, including the evil sorcerer's trident, which said that the magic inside had faded away throughout the years.

Stephanie stared at the trident for a moment, feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but shrugged it off her shoulders, following along with the group.

All except one of the people, the man with the dark cloak, staring at the trident, with an evil smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the guide leads the group in many rooms, including rooms of where the evil wizard's possessions are inside, like cauldrons, spell books, potion bottle, and many more items that Stephanie could not count.

Then, the guide leads everyone to another room, where the weapons were inside, talking about each one of them, claiming to be a fan of them when he was little.

She was unamused as she listened to him babble on and on about each and single weapon, boasting about how he could lift it with one finger when he never actually held one in his hands.

As she rolled her eyes and glanced over to the side, feeling bored out of her skull of listening to him boasting on ends about each weapon of how he single-handedly held one of them and defeated his foes.

But, from the corner of her eye, she noticed there was a graveyard, and in the distance of the cemetery, was a crypt, that was oddly left open.

It perked her interest when she noticed the crypt, as she glanced over at the man, still boasting about each weapon as the group listened to him talking with unamused looks on their faces, as Stephanie decided that this time is best to escape.

Without anyone noticing, she slowly backed away from the group, before leaving the building, heading over to the graveyard, and walking up to the gate.

She stopped in front of the gate, which read "Fortesque" on the gate's top.

Stephanie placed both of her palms together and bowed slightly, gently whispering, "Pardon me for the intrusion."

After she pardons herself, she squeezed through the locked gate, popping on the other side of the entrance, looking at all the tombstones of the people who died in the old times.

She had been to a cemetery before, so this was not too creepy for her to be scared of, but she was curious about what lurks inside the halfway opened crypt.

She walked down the gravel walkway, glancing around at all the tombstones until she reached the crypt, staring at the door for a moment.

The door was halfway open, but the inside of the crypt was not too dark, but just has a little sunlight inside to see her hand in front of her face.

Stephanie took the side of the door in her hand and gently pushed it open, peeking inside the hallway of the crypt, as the slightly musty smell hits her nose.

It did not bother her, so she entered the crypt and slightly closed the door behind her back.

Only halfway so that she still could see where she was going without accidentally tripping over anything.

After closing the door behind her back, she started climbing down the stairs, going into the gravesite of whoever died.

Meanwhile, the dark cloaked figure was walking down a different path of the village, while holding the same trident form the museum in his hand.

When he reached a site in the middle of nowhere, he smiled evilly and grasped the trident with both of his hands, lifting it over his head, as the top of it glowed a green color.

After a moment of glowing, he slammed the bottom of the staff down on the ground, making cracks into it as the green glow loomed through it, reaching around and spreading everywhere.

Dark clouds loomed over the sun, clouding it as more green energy moves around wildly, as the buildings started to fade away slowly.

Slowly, everything started to turn back into a different time era, as the people ran out of the buildings that were slowly fading away, screaming in terror and panicking.

As for Stephanie, she did not see the commotion from outside, as she ventured deeper into the crypt, her right hand against the wall next to her and continued walking down the stairs.

When she reached the ground again, she removed her hand from the side of the wall and moved it out in front of her, before moving both out, moving them around to search for something.

Then, her fingertips touched something metal, of her left hand, and she went back to the feeling, noticing it was another gate, except this one, was not open.

Confused, she placed her other hand on the other side, pushing it back and forth slightly, noticing it was chained in the middle.

Using her right hand, she moved her hand over to where the chain is, noticing how worn out it is and how easily it could slice it.

So, she transformed her fingers into claws and sliced the chain, as her left hand caught it, from making any noises to alert anyone that is standing guard in the crypt.

After slicing the chain, she placed it down to the side and slowly opened the gate, seeing that it was much darker inside than the hallway.

She blinked her eyes, and her pupils went inward, as her vision got used to the darkness inside, seeing how musty smelling it was inside, and how dusty it was too.

After her eyes had gotten used to the darkness inside, she started walking towards where the body is, wondering who had died.

And as she left the room that she entered before, it started to change back to what it used to look like.

She turned around the corner and entered a different room, that used to have the weapons hanging on the wall, but were all taken down and put into the museum.

Stephanie walked by the room and entered another room, and in the middle of the room, laying on the pillar was the person who died.

She could only see the outline of the body, but not the face since she was only miles away from the corpse.

The corpse is wearing a silver and gray armor with gold hints, a red and gold doublet from underneath.

She was not sure if the corpse was like that throughout the whole centuries.

But she was glad that the scientists who have found his crypt left his armor and the doublet on since the villagers begged them to keep him in the tomb and not taken out.

Deciding to take a closer look at the corpse, she walked closer and closer to the body, feeling a little nervous about what could happen, until she heard something groaned.

Immediately, she stopped in her tracks, glancing around at where she was standing was making that noise, feeling like it was coming from the corpse, or from someone pranking her.

But then she noticed something about the room that she had entered.

It started to look more… like it was getting back into its original state.

She was quiet as she watched the room, watching as the cobwebs moved away, the dust slowly disappearing and the moon form the other side of the stained glass window started to appear.

Slowly, everything started to go back to the normal state, as Stephanie was still standing in the middle of the room, glancing around with worry and in slight awe, watching as the worn-out patterns on the walls started to come back and the damage that she had done to get into the crypt started to go back to normal.

She was not too sure to stay inside to watch as the whole place goes back to normal, but she noticed that she was not changing either, she was still the same, even if time is going back.

After what seemed to be minutes, everything stopped, as the crypt was back in its original form, as Stephanie was standing in the middle of the room, glancing around for a moment.

Using the light of the moon through the stained glass window, she looked at her surroundings, seeing that it was normal and looked like there were no monsters out.

Mentally shrugging to herself, she took a step forward to the corpse, when a green lightning bolt came out of the entrance that she entered and went from underneath her legs, and towards the carcass, and wrapped around it, zapping it with the green energy.

Stephanie mentally panicked, taking a step back as she watched the process, watching as the green energy of the lightning bolt went around the carcass for a moment, before stopping, letting the corpse alone and disappeared.

Just as the lighting disappeared, Stephanie bravely took a step forward, before taking another one and another one, slowly walking up close to it.

When she was close enough to it, she can clearly see it, including the face, and the musty smell coming off of it was slight, but not as bad as she thought it could be.

But, the face was different from what she expected too.

She was expecting a normal skull's face, but instead, she sees this person who died has his upper jaw having misshapen and crooked teeth.

There were no bottom jaw either and visible eye sockets.

Stephanie felt intrigued about this person, although dead, she was curious about what battle he went through.

But, before Stephanie could touch the skeleton's right arm with her hand, an eye with the eye color of gold, suddenly popped out of its right socket and stayed inside, startling Stephanie as she flinched, stopping at where she was, her fingers inches away from his arm.

The skeleton moved up swiftly, conking Stephanie right in the forehead, as it went back down on the pillar, and her sitting down on the ground, groaning softly, as both of her hands were on her face.

"Owwww!" she groaned, curling up slightly as she winces. "That… is going to leave a mark!"

She glanced up at the skeleton who collided heads with her, seeing he had his right hand on his forehead of where he had collided into her, groaning to himself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing to her feet.

He glanced over at her with his eye, before answering, although without the jaw, "Nmf, Hm hm hghn."

She understood what he said and nodded her head.

"That's good." she sighed, before feeling the mark on her head, as the pain was gone. "You have one heck of a skull."

"Fhrrn thht Hm hggndmntln hnt nhh." he apologized, as he sat up from his pillar.

"It's fine," she responded, assuring the skeleton. "You are suddenly awake, and I was not expecting that to come."

He nodded his head and sat up again, this time, not conking his head against hers and gently rubbed it with his boney right hand.

"Hhw lhng whf Hm hflmmp?" he asked, moving his hand away from his face, revealing he only has one eye, as his left socket was empty.

"Well, you were asleep for about a good 636 years," Stephanie answered his question.

"Hm whf?" he asked, as Stephanie nodded her head. "Whw. Hm thhhght Hm ghhld flmmp lhngmr."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders slightly at the thought of sleeping for a long time.

If she did sleep for a long time, she would have died already.

If she was human, that is.

After a moment of silence, he glanced over at her and asked, "Dnd nhh whgm mm hp?"

"No, I didn't," Stephanie responded, pointing at herself with her right hand. "I saw a green energy bolt go through the window and made you come back to life."

The skeleton's eye popped wide after she responded to his question, and turned his body towards her, grabbing her sweater in his boney hands.

"Whmrm?! Whmrm dnd nhh fmm Hmt ghmm frhm?!" he exclaimed, shaking her slightly back and forth.

"E-e-e-easy!" Stephanie cried out, grabbing his wrists to stop him from shaking her like a doll. "Calm down first and let me explain, okay?"

He stopped shaking her when she told him to stop, and glanced at her eyes, before nodding his head.

"Okay, but first, can you please release my sweater?" she asked, releasing his wrists.

He nodded his head again and released her sweater, as she sighed, smoothing it down with her palms, preening herself like a bird as he watched.

"First things first," she began, as he listened to her. "I did not see anyone making some magic mumbo jumbo, and I only saw that thunderbolt that made you come back to life."

The skeleton thought to himself for a moment, before asking, "Dnd nhh bn hnn ghhngm, fmm hnnhnm wnth twh hhrnf hn thm fndmf hf hnf hmhd?"

A confused look appeared on her face after he had asked, blinking a few times.

"What do you mean by 'horns?'" she asked, sounding confused.

"Nhh dndn't fmm hnm?" he asked, noticing her confusion.

She shook her head, yes, answering his question.

"Thmn, Hmt mnght bm fhmmhnm mlfm thmn." he sighed, placing his hands on his knees and stood up, his armor clanking gently as he got up, before fully standing up, almost 2 inches above her.

"Who then?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Fhmmhnm thht mnght hhvm bmmn Hmnflhmngmd bn Zhrhg'f mhgng hnd whntmd th whlg Hmn hnf fhhtftmpf," he responded, walking past her side, and heading towards the exit of where Stephanie went through.

"Uh, mister?" Stephanie spoke as he glanced back over to her. "How would you get out there while there are people?"

He paused for a moment, raising a finger up to respond to her question, but stopped, realizing that people could panic when they see him.

"Thht'f h ghhd qhmftnhn," he responded, after thinking to himself for a moment. "Mhnbm Hm fhhhld wmhr h hmlmmt wnth h vnfhr hvmr mn mnmf fh thht thmn whhldn't nhtngm thht Hm'm h fgmlmthn."

"Uh, if you are wondering where your armor, weapons, and helmets are," Stephanie added. "They are in the museum."

The skeleton looked shocked after Stephanie added in her answer to where they are.

"Thmn dnd whht?!" he exclaimed.

"They took everything that you have in this crypt," Stephanie repeated. "They are all in the museum, maybe in different locations."

The skeleton placed his boney right hand against his forehead, closing his eye in annoyance.

"Thhfm fhpdhhdlmf!" he angrily snapped. "Thh mn h 'ghndhm, mh ghmnbh mn ghthrhm ghnnnmhghhdh rnhthh gh pmhrfhnth, bndh gòmhrhndhmhn mhth hghm rnhthh mhn dòngh hnnf hm bn mn h' thnrt grènm hrm, hghf ghn glmhghdhdh mhr f-!"

"Language!" Stephanie warned as he looked confused. "You have a small audience outside that could listen to what you are saying in both languages."

"Hhw dnd nhh gnhw whht Hm whf fhnnng Hmn Ghmlng?" he asked, pointing at himself. "Mvmn wnthhht thm jhw, thh?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders for a moment before pointing at her left ear.

"This ear, apparently helps me translate to what you were saying, and half of my mind does the other works too, and," she responded, before saying in his language, which is Gaelic, "Is urrainn dhomh fiù bruidhinn anns a 'chànan cuideachd a chionn 's gu bheil mi nas glice na duine àbhaisteach àbhaisteach."

Then, she paused and clenched her teeth, responding, "Mvmn Hmf Hm dh hhvm h jhw, Hm ghhld hndmrfthnd whht nhh hrm fhnnng bmghhfm h frnmnd hf mnnm hhf h mhfg hn, hnd fpmhgf thrhhgh Hmt."

The skeleton looked slightly impressed before changing the subject from languages.

"Hnnwhnf, bhgg th thm fhbjmgt, Hmf thmrm h whn th prmvmnt mnfmlf frhm thm pmhplm hhtfndm th fmm mm lngm thnf?" he asked, mentioning to his body.

"Well, yes," Stephanie responded, beaming a little. "You could wear a hijab around your head!"

An unamused look appeared on his face, as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Even medieval people wear hijabs over their heads?" she asked, making a point.

He nodded his head up and down, agreeing to her point.

"Anyways, let me just look around in my sweater pockets." she sighed, reaching to her pockets with both of her hands.

She first pulled out a small bag filled with something dark black, and gooey like, and she instantly placed it back into her pockets.

"Nope," she spoke as she rummages again through her pockets.

Then, she pulled out a book from her other pocket, before she placed it back into the same pocket that she pulled it out before.

"Gotta finish reading that," she mumbled to herself, before pulling out a light red gemstone. "Found it, don't need it."

She placed it back into her pocket and continued rummaging, before finally pulling out a long piece of fabric, maybe a little too long for a hijab.

"Aha!" she smirked before noticing the longness of the fabric. "Ooh, this is a little too long for a hijab."

"Mhnbm wm ghhld hfm thm rmft hf hthmr mhtmrnhlf?" he suggested, making a mention to his arms.

Stephanie paused for a moment before getting his idea.

"You know, that isn't much of a bad idea!" she beamed, as he smiled. "Let's get out my sewing supplies and wait for what else I'll ask you, okay?"

"Hghn." he nodded his head and waited as Stephanie reached into her pockets again, as the fabric was over her right shoulder.

She pulled out a long measure tape from her sweater pocket, as Daniel wondered about the needle and scissors.

Before he could ask, Stephanie instead asked, "Could you move your arm in front of me, please?"

He nodded his head and moved his right arm in front, as she measured with the tape.

"I didn't get the chance to ask, but what's your name?" she asked. "My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen if you are curious."

"Dhnnml Fhrtmfqhm Hmf mn nhmm," he responded, staying as still as a rock.

"Pleased to meet you, Daniel." Stephanie smiled.

Daniel blushed a bit before Stephanie finished measuring and moved away from him.

Then, she tapped her left arm with her metal hand, and after her touch, it turned into metal, gawking Daniel.

She noticed his look on his face and said, assuring the worried undead knight, "Don't worry. It won't permanently affect me. I could change my arm back to normal."

"Bht, ghhld Hmt hffmgt mm?" he worried asked.

"Nope," Stephanie answered. "But, if I wanted that is."

Daniel flinched a bit as Stephanie giggled.

"Anyways, wait for a moment until the next task comes okay?" Stephanie asked as Daniel nodded his head.

She picked the fabric up from her shoulder and used her magic to float it up into mid-air, only at where the height of a table is at.

Daniel felt impressed about this, considering he had encountered magic before, and it did not faze him.

But, Stephanie moved two of her fingers up to the fabric of the original right metal hand, and it transformed into scissors!

Now that made Daniel believe he was more into the 21st century.

She carefully snipped along the middle of the fabric, before folding the fabric in half again with the piece she had cut out before, and started to cut out the glove shape.

Daniel watched in awe as she finished cutting the shape out, before moving onto the next piece, as the other of the fabric was left out, for that to be the hijab.

After she finished, her fingers turned back to normal, and with both of her first fingers, she picked the glove up from mid-air, and her right index finger unsheathed a needle from the inside of her finger.

After the needle came out, she moved the needle into the fabric, as the rest of her fingers were holding the material, and her left finger took the needle and repeated the process, making an X shape with the thread, that spools from the finger it came out before.

It was fast too, as she picked up the speed, moving along with the shape of the glove, as Daniel watched with an impressive look on his face.

After she finished with the first glove, she stitched a good knot into the fabric so that it would not come loose, and clipped it with her left hand, as her two fingers turned into scissors like the other one.

The needle disappeared after she finished and looked at her work, before turning the glove right side out.

"Okay, Daniel," Stephanie spoke, catching Daniel's attention from her work. "Could you put this on?"

Daniel nodded his head and took the glove from Stephanie, and slipped it on carefully, seeing it fits him, but also covers his arm from revealing it is a skeleton, and not tight or loose, nor itchy.

Daniel felt impressed with her work, and when he glanced over at Stephanie, she was already finished with the other glove.

"Thht whf qhngg," he spoke, sounding surprised. "Hmt hfhhlln thgmf lhngmr thhn thnf."

"Eh," she shrugged her shoulders as Daniel took the other glove from her. "Usually, it takes me longer than that, but more like 2 minutes is easier for me."

Daniel looked confused after she spoke, but shrugged it off and waited for the next task.

Stephanie picked up the last piece of the fabric, before asking, "Could you kneel in front of me? You're a little too tall for my arms to reach you."

Daniel nodded his head in understandment of her command and knelt on one knee, patiently waiting for her to wrap the fabric around his head.

Being as careful as she can, she slowly wrapped the fabric around his head, only leaving out his eye to see what is going on, as she also covered his neck, without making it too tight for him to be stuffy.

She also covered his empty socket from letting other people see he also did not have an eye either, to make them feel more uncomfortable.

"There," she sighed, finished with her work and stepped back, admiring it. "How do you feel?"

"Nht thh fthffn," Daniel answered, moving some fabric to see better. "Bht, hrm nhh fhrm thht nh hnm ghhld fmm mm lngm thnf?"

"Yes," Stephanie answered, nodding her head. "I am sure. And you can trust me. I know how to lie easily."

"Hm wnfh Hm ghhld." Daniel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bht wnthhht thm jhw, hhw ghhld Hm tmll thlmf th thmm?"

Stephanie gave a curious look at Daniel.

"You used to tell tales?" she asked, sounding curious.

"Hm hfmd th." Daniel sighed. "Bht, nhw thht Hm hm dmhd hnd mn frnmndf hrm ghnm, Hm dhn't gnhw whht Hm ghhld dh, bht gh hn thm hdvmnthrm Hm hm hn."

Stephanie paused for a moment, with a sympathetic look on her face, feeling sorry about Daniel.

She reached up with her left hand and gently placed it on his shoulder, assuring him, as he glanced back at her eyes from looking to the side.

"Daniel, I understand the feeling." Stephanie softly spoke, understanding his feelings. "Long time ago, a friend of mine was moving to a different country, and I was overwhelmed with sadness. He told me this before departing, 'when it's time for you to venture out, don't let fear have you looking back at what you're leaving behind.'"

Daniel perked a bit when she said that, feeling more curious but less sad.

"After he had departed, I stuck that in my head, understanding what that meant to me." Stephanie continued, gently placing her right hand against her chest. "Now, here I am, 6 years later. My best friend is doing great in the country and loves it. I'm proud of her."

Daniel smiled a toothy smile, and gently wrapped both of his arms around her, hugging her gently.

"Thhng nhh, Ftmphhnnm." he thanked, as Stephanie was confused for a moment.

Then, she smiled gently, and wrapped her arms around his middle, accepting his hug.

"You're welcome, Daniel." she smiled, feeling happy, before releasing him, as he releases her. "Now, let's go defeat this 'Zarok' guy!"

Daniel nodded his head and started heading out, as Stephanie followed behind his back, going the same way she had entered.

Once they reached the entrance of the crypt, Daniel paused for a minute, glancing over at Stephanie halfway.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Hm fhddmnln hhvm h fmmlnng thht Hm mnght bm wrhng hbhht thm hhtfndm whrld." He answered. "Whht Hmf thmrm Hmf mhrm thhn whht Hm hhd mxpmgtmd?"

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply to his question, but paused, trying to come up with one, as she glances down at the ground.

"I don't know." she finally answered his question, glancing back up to him. "Usually there are things that you don't know about, and it could scare you, so I'll give you that."

Daniel had an uneasy look on his face before fully turning around to her.

"Ghhld nhh bm thm fnrft hnm th ftmp hht thmn?" he asked.

Stephanie gently cocked her head to the side after he had asked, noticing his personality more.

He is a coward!

Stephanie wanted to ask if he had died of a coward from the battle he fought in, but stopped herself, knowing that asking at this moment would be rude.

So, she kept it to herself, deciding to ask in a different time.

"Sure, I'll be in front." she nodded her head. "If I could get past that is."

"Hmf Hmt bmghhfm Hm hhvm thh mhgh hrmhr hn?" Daniel asked, sounding unamused.

"No, it's because the hallway is too narrow." Stephanie objected. "Besides, you look fine with that armor on."

Daniel glanced down at his armor, before Stephanie went on her hands, using a different advantage.

"Now, hold still as I go past your legs," Stephanie spoke, moving forward as Daniel flinched from her sudden movement. "It's easier like this."

"Hm Hm ghnng th bm thh hmhvn fhr nhh?" he asked, sounding a bit embarrassed and unsure.

"Naw," Stephanie answered, avoiding her back to collide with his armor that covers his pelvic armor. "I'm not going to pick you up. I'm just going to squeeze past, okay?"

Daniel nodded his head after she had assured him, as Stephanie got past his legs, as he was staying as still as he could, and stood back up, now in front of Daniel.

"Okay," she turned her attention back to Daniel as he turned back around to her. "If something is going on out there, I'll let you know, okay?"

Daniel nodded his head after Stephanie asked, answering her, and Stephanie turned back around, reaching out to the open gate that she had open when she noticed that it was locked back up.

"Huh?" she knelt on one knee and glanced over at the chain, noticing that the rust that it was covered in had faded away and it was not broken. "Strange, I thought I broke that chain before… Or someone else put a new one here?"

Daniel looked over her body to see what she was mumbling about, seeing the chain locking the gate as Stephanie looked confused.

Shrugging to herself, she chopped the chain with her right hand, and after one swift move of her hand, it shattered after it collided.

It fell to the ground as Stephanie stood back up, as Daniel moved out of the way, surprised at how strong she is.

"There, that's better." she sighed, brushing the dust off her hands, before pushing the gate open.

Once they both stepped outside, Stephanie instantly stopped, with a confused and shocked look on her face.

"Whht?" Daniel asked, sounding worried. "Whht'f wrhng?"

"I-I-" Stephanie stammered, as Daniel looked at what she was staring at.

He notices that the whole town she mentioned, was reverted into the medieval times, where it was a village instead.

"I thought this was a town." She spoke, glancing around for the people. "What happened?"

Daniel glanced around too, pulling the hijab down slightly from his right eye to get a better look of the surrounding area.

It seemed like home to him, but an alienated place for Stephanie to be in.

Then, he remembered that magic could also turn back time, and it could not affect anyone, except if touched.

"Ftmphhnnm, Hm thnng thm hfmr hf Zhrhg'f fthff mnght hhvm thrnmd bhgg tnmm, ghhfnng thm dmhd th ghmm bhgg th lnfm, Hmnglhdnng mm!" Daniel spoke as Stephanie looked at him.

"A-Are you sure about that?" she asked, sounding nervous.

"Nmf, Hm hm fhrm," Daniel spoke, nodding his head. "Hm rmmmmbmr Hmt fhndln bmghhfm Hm Hmntmrhgtmd wnth mhgng bmfhrm."

Stephanie paused for a moment and glanced back in the front of the place, before glancing back over at Daniel, with an uneasy look on her face.

He gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, smiling at her with a jawless smile.

She glanced down at the ground for a moment, before glancing up at him.

"Okay, let's go and find out who did this." she agreed, nodding her head.

He nodded back, and they started heading off towards the village.


End file.
